hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantine
Hello there, readers! I am AGirlCalledKeranique, the author of Quarantine, a horror/comedy story. Anyway, enjoy! dedicated to me, myself and I. this story was manfuactured by keranique stories™ and nobody else may use it. Story Floyd and Keranique are getting ready for their wedding reception in a lone Kansas town called Konomi. Along with the reception, they are filmed by their cousin Bob and the wedding photographer Anthony. Also there is best man and stepfather Thomas, Keranique's sister Danielle, who is a little sick but insists that it is a little cold, grandpa Mario and Nicole, Marios wife with Osteomalacia, a rare bone disease, and grandson Mason. A guest there with an unknown name, just called "Ryne" is also there, along with Ryne's friend, "Akio". Darren, Mason's father is also there, along with Garfield, Darren's closest friend. Two of Keranique and Floyd's friends, 'Derp' and 'Minecraft' are attending via Facetime camera. Also there is Aaron, a mute and deaf man attending alone; however invited. Two guests and a wedding crasher arrive late; Roussil, trying to arrive in time for the reception, "Nkech", who is bring a 'snow' disco ball from the next town over and 'Nuno' who is a wedding crasher. The host of the venue where the reception is at, James, is also there. Many other children; such as Paloma, Emily, Alex, Earl, Hermione, Fabian, Adi, Gary, Otto and John are supposed to be attending however are being entertained at a hotel two towns over. At the vene, everyone is on the dancefloor when a helicopter overhead flies by. Thinking it was simply a cop chase, they went back to partying. However, as they heard more and more sirens surround the town, slowly people began to get concerned; what was going on? Still, they decided to ignore it and thought that the chase had ended around Konomi, however, once again, that was not the case. As they all were on the dancefloor, all the sudden, Danielle begins to vomit in the corner, as everyone backs away from her, even Keranique herself. An army general, calling himself General Serheimer burst through the door, as James overhears the commotion in his office. James decides to head down and see what is going on, asking the general "what's the big idea?" as the general explains to him that this area was put under quarantine due to a very deadly virus, supposedly a combination of H1N1, SARS and an unknown form of Meningoencephalitis. As an unknown guest tries helping Danielle out, she vomits onto him, as he gets infected. He rapidly turns into a zombie-like creature within 30 seconds. The infection quickly spread to the dancefloor, eventually consuming half of the guests as many guests make their way around the very large, villa kingdom like venue. In the chaos, Floyd and Keranique were seperated from eachother. As Keranique, Bob, Thomas, Mario, Nicole, Mason, "Akio" and Garfield try travelling to the cathedral, they find that one of the soldiers has turned into one of them and attacks Nicole, however Keranique, Bob and Thomas manage to get the soldier off of her; she is not infected, luckily, but has a small scratch. They try travelling to the cathedral. Bob accidentally drops his camera and cracks the lense. They keep travelling quietly, heading towards the cathedral on the other side of the venue. Eventually, after crossing a fountain and a small garden, they make it to the cathedral and enter. In there, they find an unknown guest, the priest for the wedding and a dog. The priest realized that this was not just a virus, but he thought it was a warning from Satan. He began reciting verses from the bible expected to 'kill' the demons, however this did not work. As more and more guests were getting infected, the cathedral door was beginning to loosen up. In a panic, the strongest people there, Thomas, Mario, "Akio" and Garfield moved the benches and other equipment to the front of the door to make it stronger. Meanwhile, Roussil pulls up in his car and gets out, and sees the place trashed. He also sees "Nkech" pull up behind him, and they chat, completely oblivious to what was happening; however when one of the unknown guests came out of the venue looking like a zombie, they immediately got into Roussils car; however Roussil realized that the gas ran out and it was too late to make a run to "Nkech's" car. In Nuno's POV, he decides to make a dramatic entrance and crashes through the cathedral window; not knowing people were there. In the process, he was beaten down, however realizing he was not one of 'them' as they heard his cries of pain. Everyone teamed up to survive. Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Wikia Users